Clemency
by Shin Arata
Summary: It involves a character of mine called Yuuka. Don't be surprised if I upload more than one chapter at a time. I'm sorry if there are a few errors I missed. I'm sorry that the paragraphs got messed up too. Also please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Clemency

Naruto - Sasuke and Yuuka

Yuuka is a character that I made up. Don't be surprised if I upload more than one chapter at a time. It probably won't happen often.

Chapter One - A Long Awaited Return

She walked along the familiar dirt path surrounded by the trees she had used to climb in when she was younger. She had traveled down this path a lot in the past, but that was years ago. The loudest sound to be heard was the sound of her footsteps on the rocks, but she could not hear it. Her thoughts were too focused on the past she had tried to forget. As she walked up to the gates of Konoha she looked up at the village. It hadn't changed at all. She could remember it well, even though she had only lived there for the first five years of her life. As she remembered she groaned and hoped that she wouldn't see the reason she left. That she wouldn't see him.

"Yuuka? Is that you?" called a voice which snapped her from her wandering thoughts. She turned and her eyes locked on a familiar figure. It had been six years since here, but she was fairly sure she knew who was calling.

"Hinata?" she asked with a voice hinting a slight uncertainty.

"So, it is you Yuuka. I haven't seen you in ages. I hardly recognised you. It was lucky that the Hokage told us you were coming back."

"Wait... Us? Who is 'us'?"

"Well, everyone in the academy and the ninjas working here."

Yuuka groaned. She was certain this meant that he also found out. There was no way that he was not at the academy. Hinata looked at her with concern. She did not know what had caused her to leave six years ago. No one did excluding one person, and he was the one she wanted to avoid the most. Hinata's confusion was doubled by the fact that she had never seen Yuuka act unenthusiastic about anything before.

"Well, anyway, I was told to take you the academy, so, let's go and while we do, tell me everything that's happened," said Hinata excited to finally see her best friend again. As the two friends walked to the school they swapped stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Clemency

Naruto - Sasuke and Yuuka

Chapter 2 - An Unwanted Reunion

Yuuka stood outside the doors to the academy. She had been for quite some time now. Hinata had gone in ages ago, but Yuuka was still uncertain. Even though she hadn't been in Konaha for years, it wasn't the reason she was hesitant. It was mainly because she was trying to avoid this one guy, but it also had something to do with her appearance. She had an unusual appearance. Yuuka's eyes were an incredibly pretty, but a strange, gold colour and she had a slight purple tinge to her lips. She used to have long, silky, raven black hair, but because this was what he liked the most about her appearance, she had it cut really short. It was now above her shoulders with longer side bangs. Ten minutes later she entered the building.

Everyone turned to stare at her as she entered the classroom. There were only a few she still recognised. Her best friend, Hinata, of course, was one of them. There was a spare seat next to her reserved especially for her. There was also Naruto. How could anyone forget the attention-seeking child who was always alone. Most people didn't, but Yuuka understood what Naruto was feeling. She had always been slightly excluded here and there because of her appearance and she knew that Naruto got it a hundred times worse. Looking around she also recognised Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. She knew Shikamaru from when she used to sit in trees to relax. He had always been lying there, under the trees staring up at the clouds, so she had talked to him at times and gotten to know him as a friend with a mutual hobby. Yuuka had always found Sakura and Ino annoying. All they ever did was argue over which one was better and had one similar interest, boys. She hated that. She heard them arguing over who was sitting in a certain seat. Yuuka groaned.

"They are at it already? Why? What's so great about that one spot?" She thought and with some curiosity looked over. If looks could kill the guy sitting there would have died instantly. It was the one person she couldn't stand. Sasuke. She had known him as a child and they had been friends then, but past events had changed things. As she was thinking of ways to kill him, Yuuka noticed that he was staring at her. He waved at her with a happy smile on his face and then turned back to the front with a n expressionless face. Looking around, Yuuka realised that no one else had noticed this and that it was fairly obvious that he knew who she was.

At that moment the teacher walked in. He was holding a list in his hand and he waved his hand to show that he wanted silence.

"Alright everyone, I have a list of the groups you will be divided up into." There was a noisy chatter and many people started muttering under their breath over who they wanted and didn't want in their teams.

"I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke." Yuuka muttered. At that moment she heard Hinata muttering under her breath.

"Hinata... do you like Naruto?"

"No... I mean yes... please don't tell anyone..." she stammered awkardly. It was so strange. Hinata was acting so shy and anti-social. She was never like that with Yuuka. It scared her, she had no idea Hinata could be like this. She started to realise that maybe Konaha had changed more than she had thought.

"Quiet please," the teacher said, "I'll read out the teams now."

Yuuka was happy, she wasn't in a group with Sasuke. She was with Haruki and Naoki. She didn't know who they were, she had never seen them before. She liked the look of them, they had slightly unusual appearances too. Haruki had short white hair and dark green eyes. His eyes had this way of looking like they were filling you up with warmth. Naoki had dark eyes, the colour of night and the way they sparkled gave the impression that he had stars in them too. He had short black hair that he had put a single red streak through on a part of his fringe. She glanced over at Hinata who looked extremely disappointed. She hadn't got into the same group as Naruto.

"It's OK Hinata. It's the end of the world. You still have plenty of time to impress him," Yuuka said trying to cheer her up. She looked over at Sasuke. For most people it is hard to tell what Sasuke is thinking, but for Yuuka it was a piece of cake. The way he was holding himself showed that he was angry and disappointed. She smirked. "Serves him right," she thought. She couldn't help it, her hate for him was over bearing. It controlled everything she thought, felt and did. the teacher started to attract the class' attention again.

"I have something I would like to say. Today we have a new member. She was here six years ago, some of you may remember. Her name is Yuuka..."

"Please don't say it. Please don't say it." Yuuka pleaded in her mind it was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. One of the reasons she couldn't forget what happened so easily.

"Uchia," the teacher finished. There was a small gasp from some of the students.

"Wait! Does that mean she's related to Sasuke?" Sakura cried.

"No, not closely anyway. We are distant cousins," Sasuke replied, "I know her well, though. We were very good friends when we were younger. She was my best friend."

He smiled to himself as he reminisced. The girls in the class glared at Yuuka with a jealous rage, but the most envious were Ino and Sakura.

"Great. Just what I needed. All the girls in the school hating on me. Perfect. Thanks a lot Sasuke," she thought with extreme hatred for Sasuke.


End file.
